


Templar Sandwich

by Yngvildr the Voracious (Yngvildr_the_Voracious)



Series: Porn Without Plot [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied D/S relationship, Lots of Sex (did I mention), Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yngvildr_the_Voracious/pseuds/Yngvildr%20the%20Voracious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelia Surana had a crush as a teenager at Kinloch Hold.<br/>Twelve years later, now in a polyamorous relationship with the Warden Commander of Ferelden and Queen Anora, the King invites the Commander of the Inquisition Forces and his Lady wife, the Inquisitor, to a "visite de courtoisie à l'Orlésienne" at the Denerim palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Templar Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarginalMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarginalMadness/gifts).



> This is not my first attempt at porn, but this is the first porn fic I've ever intended to give as a "get well soon" gift to user MarginalMadness.  
> This story had characterizaion (if not a real plot) up until I simply lost the first chapter. All of it has been written while commuting using the draft feature of my email application.  
> Enjoy, boys, girls and the others too ;)  
> =*

Nelia was standing straight in the uniform of the Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden sweating nervously. She was going to see Ser Cullen for the first time in about twelve years. Her old crush. The first man she had ever fantasized about. 

Coming of age in the Circle of Magi was hard. You had all sorts of expectations thrown at you and not meeting them would result in death or worse: tranquility. Nelia had always been very scared of all the punishment methods available to both templars and Senior Enchanters. So she had been the model student, a regular visitor at Kinloch Hold's chapel and she had always been courteous to her elders and her Templar guardians. She had been completely oblivious to the funny activities that happened in the tower. She had known Anders by his name and reputation for escapes only, had been flabbergasted when her best friend Jowan had told her about his liaison with a sister, wondering when and how that could have really happened. 

Truly, she had started to be curious about sexuality around that time. Working hard to prepare for her Harrowing had left her very tired, but anxious. One day during her very precious bathtime, she had let her hand linger between her thighs as she washed them. That is when the seventeen years old virgin had decided to explore the feeling she got off it, discarding her bathing sponge and softly poking her pubis and labia. She had almost jumped when she had accidentally circled around her clitoris, letting out a most unbecoming squeak of surprise that was heard by a templar on patrol in the lavatory's corridor. One very dutiful templar with golden hair and golden eyes, the hand on the pommel of his sword that was barging in on her, bathing, effectively masturbating. 

The experience had been mortifying for both, but Cullen assured her in their later correspondance that he had not forgotten either and been extremely ashamed himself of course. The mirth with which he wrote this part had contrasted with the rest of the very solemn letters he usually wrote and Nelia considered it her favourite. It reminded her of his chuckle whenever they would cross paths thereafter. Of his scarlet cheeks blushing everytime he crossed her eyes. Not that her cheeks weren't heated enough, but her darker complexion made it invisible, thank the Maker. Unless someone got close and noticed her awkward smile was all but genuine. 

Really, Nelia hadn't forgotten Cullen ever. She had simply evolved. Discovered love and sex and herself. Definitely learned what the clitoris was and how to use it and it seemed like he had done the same. It was for the better. Even if Nelia wished Uldred had never, ever happened. 

That was the only thing they never talked about in their letters. Nelia figured that the memory was even more painful to him than her. She had seen her home detroyed, overrun by demons. Cullen had lived it and it had made him mad. The way he had looked at her that day, insisting to go on with the Annullment of the Circle, calling the mages, calling her, an animal...

Nelia shivered and stopped her train of thought, all excitement gone.  She had not seen Cullen in person since that day. Even if their letters did not indicate that he was still cross with her and those he exchanged with Alistair definitely confirmed this... Nelia rubbed her hands together vigorously and tensed her soulders, making them tremble angrily. Just in time for her to hear the guards' heavy footsteps. 

The first thing she noticed was his boots. She had hardly seen his boots back in the day, hidden beneath the long slitted robes of the Templar uniform. His breeches were brown leather trimmed with red thread. He seemed bigger than he was when they were young, his chest larger than Alistair's, his shoulders too had grown in size with exercise and experience, just like his face, his beautiful face now showing the years and the battles in the shape of a few more lines, one  a jagged scar on his upper lip. His hair though was what she recognized the less. It was perfect, slightly wavy, not the mass of frizzy curls it used to be. Nelia Surana realized for a second that they were old now. What must she look like? She thought, fidgeting on her feet awkwardly. 

"Warden-Commander." Cullen said, his voice slightly shaky. "May I present to you the Herald of Andraste, Leader of the Inquisition, Lady Ellana Lavellan-Rutherford."

It was definitely awkward. Cullen looked very good. Very different. A man filling his amour properly. A long way from the recently knighted gangly chap that had intruded on her bath and brushed hands with her not so accidentally. The first crush that could have grown into first love had the both of them managed to learn how to talk and forge a social bond rather than learn how to masturbate after each of their encounters.

They were kids she sighed internally, her eyes still on Cullen. Kids thrown into danger and strife too early.

At his words of introduction, her gaze left him to settle on Ellana Lavellan. Lavellan-Rutherford. She mused a second.

She was just like Nelia had imagined her. She was taller and stockier like all Dalish were from their constant traveling and their need to be poised to defend at all times. Her hands were calloused and still managed to look delicate. She was shapelier, though, than what the Warden had pictured. Maybe it was her leather tunic cinched above the bump of her stomach.

Pregnant. The Herald of Andraste came all the way to Denerim while pregnant for a _visite de courtoisie à l'Orlésienne_ , an awfully fancy name for what amounted to unconventional sexual intercourse arranged between people who hold political power in Southern Thedas (with a few political favours exchanged on the side in between that of other fluids).

Nelia rubbed her hands together and smacked a smile on her face to stop her train of thought.

"It is a pleasure to meet the Herald of Andraste at last." She said, taking a step in their direction and hoping she wouldn't notice how nervous Nelia was. She didn't know Inquisitor Lavellan was pregnant. And then she remembered. Anora and Alistair's lineage was important. A visible pregnancy was probably the reason why Anora had actually accepted they include her. 

"And it is my pleasure to meet you, Warden-Commander Surana." the Inquisitor answered in turn. 

Her skin was several shades darker than Nelia's and she wore bright green Vallaslin she didn't know. Along with her dark hair with hues of auburn in them, Nelia found herself fascinated by her bright green eyes that matched her tattoos. She wondered how her thin lips would feel if she kissed them. 

But there would be time for this later, for now, they had to visit the town, specially decorated for Satinalia by the King and Queen and their subjects alike. So Nelia guided them to a sitting room where Inquisitor Lavellan could rest a minute before going back on a walk through the city of Denerim.

"Have you been missing Ferelden proper, Commander Cullen?" Nelia asked as they were served exotic coffee accompanied with good old Fereldan shortbread to dip in. 

"I have, of course, even though Ellana and I have been visiting my family yearly since our marriage."

It was in the way he looked at her. His brown eyes warmed up. Even she seemed to glow brighter whenever his gaze fell on her. She was really beautiful and for a moment, Nelia forgot the woman was Dalish as she behaved herself like a noble person, sitting gracefully, her leather and cloth of gold tunic and breeches impeccable.

"Did you happen to travel to Ferelden often during your travels, Lady Inquisitor?" Nélia asked.

"No." the Herald answered, holding the offered coffee cup with grace. "My clan mostly dwelled north of the Amaranthine sea. We travelled sometimes to Nevarra, once to Orlais for an Arlathven in the Dales, but my clan dwelled in the Free Marches most. I discovered Ferelden with the Inquisition and had it not been for Cullen and his delightful sister I would have hated it..."

Cullen's chuckle at these words was everything. Nelia literally felt the love between them and was even more grateful to Alistair for having them come.

"What did you not like in Ferelden?" she asked.  
"Fighting demons and rebellious Templars and Mages knee deep in mud isn't the best way to discover a new country, sadly..." the other elf said, he wide smile tempting Nelia again to kiss her rosy lips.

Time flew by and Alistair and Anora came back from the celebration, having retired early. The Queen greeted a reddening Cullen and the Inquisitor as demanded their station before she kissed delicately Nelia's lips in full view of them, making the Commander of the Inquisition forces look like a blond haired kettle.

«I will leave you for the night to attend the Satinalia ball with Duncan, Nelia. Please do have fun, all of you." Anora told them with her signature polite smile.  
"Thank you Anora." Nelia answered.

Cullen was still blushing, Ellana seemed to be alright and strangely Alistair looked flustered and looked at the Inquisitor with eyes shining with a quality Nelia had never quite seen in them before.

"Maybe we could dine and retire to our quarters for the night? You must be very tired Inquisitor..." Nelia proposed.

With these words, Nelia accompanied Cullen and Ellana to their quarters for the night.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow and rubbed her hands carefully all the way, maintaining her composure with the help of this familiar gesture.

She left her guests alone and went back to the small boudoir to relax.  
She knew in advance that her imagination would keep her awake with belly rubbing fantasies and images of Cullen's strong arms nestled between the Inquisitor's thights, worming their way to her wet folds as he sucked licked and nipped at her gorgeous neck.

Nelia's own hand pinched her breast through her shirt and caressed her thigh with her other hand as she let her head rest onto the small sofa that still smelt like her hosts... She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"You always were impatient, weren't you?"

The familiar voice made Nelia jump and inadvertently bite her inner cheek from her jaw growing from utterly slacked to teeth grinding closed in an instant. Her squeal and her eyes closing again, this time tightly shut from the pain, had the poor intruder to her side in an instant.

"I'm so sorry, Nelia, I didn't mean to..."  
"Shh up." She hissed between her teeth, cupping her jaw and opening her eyes.

He had not changed that much, she realised. He was still handsome. Less cheeks, more edges. Stubble. Scar. Curly hair tamed.

"You look..." Nelia managed to say.  
"I look...?" Cullen repeated, hanging on a thread. "Not ugly, I hope..."  
"Older." Nelia finally surrendered the last word.  
"So do you." He retorted softly.

Absentedly, Nelia's tongue ran along the throbbing wound she inflicted on herself. She didn't taste blood so she smiled to herself at this tiny victory as Cullen stammered.

"Not that you don't look... I mean... You're not that old, just..."  
"Happy to see you're not changing that much." Nelia said, her grin wider.  
"You're worse than Ellana..." He sighed, a smile starting to strech his own scarred lip as Nelia laughed.

They stayed there, sitting on the sofa for a while bathing in this enjoyable good humour.

"Were you looking for something?" Nelia enquired as curiosity about his presence started to sting her mind.   
"I... Ellana was very tired, but I am not." he confessed, suddenly blushing and squirming on his seat.

Nelia liked him when he was all flustered. She wanted to hug him desperately. 

"Then we can keep each other company while we try to sleep. We have been corresponding but many things probably weren't fit for paper that could be read and you know Alistair's opinion of spies in his private quarters..." she added, referencing the content of one letter she wrote him.

One day, Alistair had been humiliated when the Bann of South Reach had accused him of wearing dresses and dancing the remigold in his private leisure time. A fact that was completely true and prompted the King to expell each and every spy out of the castle which was already thoroughly swept for any bard's presence and had then been removed of any unwelcome ear of Fereldan origin too. It made Cullen chuckle and relax. Nelia smiled in turn, happy to have helped him relieve some tension.

But it was not all. 

"I admit that I am a bit curious about... Well... Your letters mention it and with my correspondance with the King, I figured out some other things, I... I do not mean to presume and it doesn't make you... Or Anora a lesser woman for it or even Alistair... A lesser man!" Cullen stammered.   
"Calm down!" Nelia hushed him, reaching for his arm. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

Cullen stopped, took a deep breath and as a child ignorant of things such as relationships he asked.

"How does it work? And by it I mean of course your... Relations."  
"Eager, are we?" Nelia teased, suddenly feeling aroused again.  
"Well... We wouldn't have come here if Ellana and I hadn't been at least a bit curious." Cullen conceded, taking the teasing well with a smile. "But... Sex... Is one thing. And relationships are another. Or so I've experienced."

Nelia tried to come up with an explanation.

"Imagine... That your heart is the Fade." She said. She waited for Cullen to nod and he did. The man had been a templar, he could very well imagine the Fade.  "One's ability to control the Fade is bound to his ability to dream and imagine. It is the same with love. If you don't put any limits to it, you can love anyone."   
"At the same time?" Cullen timidly asked.   
"I love you, Cullen." Nelia told him. "I've always loved you. It never stopped. It was just well hidden until we met again. I love Alistair no less for it. I love him for different reasons but I love him all the same."   
"Why does it feel wrong to... To love two people at the same time then?" He said, drawing a sigh that seemed to be a weight that had just been lifted from hi chest.  
"You just have to get used to the idea and not let others try to change the way your heart works." Nelia told him. "You are not cheating if Ellana and you agree. And you are not a pervert to dream about being sandwiched between two elves." She added.

Cullen's hand softly took a hold of hers that still laid on his arm.

"Thank you." He whispered softly.

His eyes were as warm as she remembered. Too bad that she tended to close her eyes when she kissed. His scar had a funny texture she liked to play with. His hand wasn't moving but it had gripped hers tighter and their breathing was relaxed, not heated. Nelia felt comfortable in his arms.

She wished she had kissed him back in the tower. But they weren't ready. They were kids. And now they were adults enjoying the slow kissing, the soft sighs and the feather like caresses. They stayed cuddled on the bed a good long while, smiling as if they had fallen in love yesterday rather than twelve years ago. 

 

 

Alistair's teasing was as usual: relentless.   
Ellana's was downright merciless.   
She teased mostly her husband and judging by the smile under his blush, it was harmless and usual.

The affairs were about to begin in the Royal quarters and Nelia had not stopped rubbing her hands together as they waited to feel more comfortable in their loose clothing to start. Nelia was seating on Alistair's lap but Ellana was lying on a sofa, a much better position to accomodate her baby. 

Nelia could only think of the moment she had with Cullen the night before. The simple kissing and cuddling they'd done had been the best prelude to this. Knowing that Cullen's feelings for Nelia had evolved on the same path her own had was comforting. 

Transforming it into sex would be another thing. And worse, yet, Ellana seemed to be getting bored. She was dowsing as they made small talk. Nelia decided to step down from Alistair's lap to sit on Cullen. 

Cullen stiffened a bit, but welcomed the touch once his gaze was met by his wife's approval. Very soon, another part of his body became stiffer instead. 

Pleased, Nelia grinned as she settled her arm begind Cullen's broad shoulders. Timidly, he laid his own hand over her thigh, his gaze meeting hers

"Do you mind?" he asked.  
"Not at all?" she said. "Go ahead, touch me." Nelia added.

Cullen's hand on her thigh was warm and firm. His touch made her own core feel looser and wetter as she imagined his hand going up her leg to hold her waist.

Alistair changed seats too, getting closer to them and giving Ellana a better view of his own bare torso. Nelia saw the other woman blush too when she was caught staring. His own hand settled on her other thigh and expertly caressed it and her waist the way she liked it best.

Nelia was flushed and panting at mere caresses. Not even in her wildest dreams had she even thought such scenario would ever unfold outside of her fantasies and here she was, slowly being caressed into an orgasm by two handsome men without even having her nipples pinched or her clitoris even brushed.

"You are not usually so noisy my love." Alistair teased her, pecking her slowly along her jawline up to her very sensitive ears but not quite touching them except to tease her earlobe with the tip of his nose.

Nelia giggled and admitted, her voice husky:  
"I don't get to see fantasies to come true very oft..."

Breath was stolen from her by Cullen on the other side of her. One of his hand flat on her stomach and the other teasing the small of her back, he had also started to kiss her cheek, but as Alistair has been teasing, he had took advantage of her distraction to lick her ear from the lobe to the pointed tip.

She had almost forgotten that Ellana had probably not become pregnant by the Maker's sole grace. Shuddering and panting, she let herself be taken over by the sensation as Cullen's expert hands guided her onto the welcomingly horizontal bed.

But her head couldn't stop spinning as Alistair and Cullen both licked her ears again at the same time, the tip of their tongues teasing the tip in the same experienced way, tearing from her another longing moan.

Then she felt their hands roam.   
As her eyes closed, she realised that she could almost make out whose hands where whose. Alistair's hands were smoother, his calluses having resorbed a bit with Nelia's special balm against blisters and a life more sheltered as a king and a noble, while a commander could sometimes take more liberties with his schedule to train his men himself.

The potency of their touch reached new heights when they both cupped one of her breasts.

Alistair was first and Cullen followed soon after, probably taking his cue on her preferences from him. Their hands moved back to her thighs, removing her gown and she gasped again when their lips closed around her nipples, flick of the tongue teasing the little buds and sending waves of terrible pleasure down to her core and making her pant and sqeal...

_This is exctly what i wanted._

She opened her eyes and looked at the men feasting on her.

Alistair was absorbed, stroking her thing and his member both while Cullen ignored his own erection, still half concealed in the same comfortable breeches the other man had discarded, concentrating on his ministrations as he was kneeling beside her.

Nelia's hand was just in reach of it. The surprise made him gasp around her nipple and he released it suddenly, his eyes still closed, but his mouth making a kissable O that Nelia seized too, rolling onto her side and making Alistair's own lips unlatch from her other tit too.

The kiss was hard and demanding, not at all like the night before. Nelia had waited twelve years for him, yearned from him. She felt Alistair snuggle behind her and cup her bottom, kissing her ears as she pumped Cullen's manhood with her hand.

In the fantasies she made up as an apprentice, long before she had ever seen a penis belonging to a man rather than the pages of a dusty book, she had imagined his to be just the size of her hand and thick. She wasn't prepared by how thick and it was even a bit longer than what she had imagined for herself with her fingers between her labia and her eyelids scrunched close. Now with experience, she took the time to caress his member, to appreciate its girth and its hardness, the idea of it penetrating adding more wetness to her already soaked pussy. 

She moaned in his mouth and with a careful pat on Alistair's thigh to warn him, she moved again, pushing Cullen onto his back in turn. 

Maker, he was beautiful from above too, she realised as she admired him, his large shoulders, his taut biceps and thighs. Definitely removing his pants, she lowered herself to his his member and licked it, mimicking his earlier gesture on her ears. 

The gasp it ellicited made Nelia shudder too.

"Nelia, can I?" she heard behind her. 

Alistair was ready to take her from behind and she positioned herself better, presenting him her ass that he eargerly grabbed and massaged before he delved between her spread legs, easily sliding into her. At the same time, Nelia had positionned Cullen's member to reach upwards and engulfed it in her mouth. Licking him was hard, compared to Alistair's slimmer penis now slowly following the rocking movements of his hips into her. She compensated with her hands, cupping his balls, massaging them, while the tip of her tongue flicked at the tip of him. Cullen's hands were on her shoulders, holding her while his glassy eyes watched her being taken from behind by her other lover. 

_The perfect templar sandwich_ , Nelia thought as Alistair started to pound faster and Cullen's breath became more and more erratic. Alistair stopped and slid out of her, making Nelia moan in frustration. Ellana's voice suddenly piped up. 

"With your permission, Nelia, Cullen? Could I?" she asked, suddenly a bit red. "I know I came to watch, but I would very much like to lick you."

"Wel..." Nelia said, releasing Cullen from her mouth. 

She trusted Cullen. Cullen trusted Ellana.

"Go ahead." Nelia agreed. 

They changed their position, Alistair, stroking his wet member sat in Ellana's place while she sat down on the bed. Nelia, lifting her behind with cushions offered her her legs parted and Cullen, after a brief nod, positioned himself against Nelia's mouth, in control this time. 

"Please tell me if you feel any unconvenience..." he mumbled. 

"Yes, don't choke her in your excitement..." Ellana added, sounding like this was a regular annoying occurence. 

Ellana was gifted. She licked and lapped at Nelia's core with abandon, holding her thighs together and blocking them in place. Nelia's upper body was occupied by Cullen and his hand holding her nape while he fucked her mouth, barely controling himself. Nelia thought of Anora and how she should have been there and then, Ellana's finger entered her pussy and pumped hard and fast, driving her to an orgasm that left her gasping and panting. 

Ellana licked her wet lips, her own face red and her heavy breasts moving with each of her breasts. 

"Did you climax?" Cullen asked his wife softly.

"Yes, thank you." she said as Alistair helped her lay back on the sofa. "I would very much like to watch you mount Nelia, though if she agrees..."

Nelia's heart jumped into her throat as her pussy throbbed from the inner walls of her vagina to the tip of her nipples. 

"I would like that very much too." she said. "From behind again?" she asked.

"In the position you'd like." Ellana said. "But I'd rather have Cullen assume a position of power if you like it too..."

"It's the better position for me to service Alistair at the same time."

"You don't practice sodomy?" Ellana asked.

"It doesn't give me any pleasure." Nelia admitted, feeling the heat fanning out, despite the nature of their conversation. "But Anora and Alistair had never practiced it before our tries..."

"I would very much like to enlighten you at a later date. I do not have my gear..." Ellana said, rubbing absently her belly, seemingly in frustration.

"I did propose that you pack it, Lana." Cullen said. 

"No woman will mount you but me, darling, we already talked about this." Ellana answered he tone commanding like a mother reprimanding her cub.

Cullen smiled broadly. For a moment, Nelia thought he would be exploding into laughter, but he kissed her instead and started kneading her breasts again. 

His kisses were intoxicating and Nelia welcomed them, as well and the finger testing her now sensible insides. He positionned her with her buttocks at the edge of the bed, locking her legs along his torsong her calf before he looked at her, expecting. 

"What are you waiting for?" Nelia said. "Winterf..."

But Alistair had presented his member to her with his eyebrow raised saying _I'm the one who makes stupid jokes during sex, shut up!_

Nelia gasped. Penetration was always better after an orgasm and Cullen's member in her, however different from the slimness of Alistair, filled her to the brim and made her back arch and he hips buck against him. The familiarity of Alistair's member in her mouth was soothing as she enjoyed giving him his customary lick and bite, letting her teeth scrape his tip and slowly going down on him, releasing his erection and seizing one of his balls between her lips. 

Nelia couldn't see Ellana, but Alistair's eyes were looking her way and his hungry expression suggested he was watching her. 

"Oh, come on! I want to see too!" Nelia whimpered, releasing Alistair's penis as Cullen's hips droved her further into her pleasure. 

"Your wish is my command." Cullen said, releasing her legs and after a few more strokes, left her and inviting her to sit on him.

Ellana had removed her shirt and was laying lazily on the couch, her heavy breasts, she teased and pinched and it was them that made Alistair go in a frenzy. 

"I think..." Alistair said. “I think I am attracted to you, Your Worship."

"Or maybe you are attracted by my current condition, a common ailment." Ellana said, her voice low and so enticing it Nelia felt it from the deepest recesses of her sore pussy which Cullen was stroking with his fingers again, content to let her simply sit on his lap, her back to his muscled torso.

"Alistair, please, lay down on your back." the Inquisitor commanded, her voice husky and dripping dangerous desire. 

"It's the best part." Cullen whispered into Nelia's ear, his arms around her taut with the excitement.

And indeed, Alistair had tensed up and fumbled to lie on his back as Ellana rose again with little difficulty and climbed on top of him, slapping his hand away when he raised it to reach for her thigh. Nelia jumped as if she had been the one whose hand was swatted awy. 

Ellana had a poise and air of command similar to that of Anora, but hers felt way more dangerous. Less rigid and less aristocratic, she wasn't a commander or a queen, she was a predator, pure and simple and she was about to toy with her prey.

Nelia watched as her lover was denied touch and Ellana brought her breasts, heavy and full of milk for the child she was bearing around his erect manhood.

Nelia couldn't even begin to grasp how she moved her breasts with her hands while kneeling above Alistair and accomodating her big belly, but she was and Alistair's moans of surprise and pleasure kindled Nelia's desire to touch him again and make him squirm and grunt.   
Before she could do anything however and to everyone's surprise, Alistair came in a violent burst shooting his seed onto Ellana's heavy bosom and her dark neck.

"Someone was very eager." The woman chuckled, sitting back on her behind rather than her haunches.   
"How..." Alistair panted. But he had lost all ability to speak, quite a feat.   
"Well, then, maybe if the party must end early, we could finish it." Cullen proposed. "How would you like it, Nelia?" He asked.

Noticing how his erection had not subsided (and it was indeed a very good show...) she shifted onto him so she straddled his hips and gave him a mischievous smile:   
"How about this position?" She asked him as he took hold of her behind while maintaining his seat.  
"A most fitting one..." He whispered seductively in her ear, rising her slightly above his shaft.

Nelia guided his member within her again and rode him, not moving her hips while Cullen gripped them and imposed a rhythm, smacking her to his groin repeatedly, slowly at first, then going steady...

The way he carried her and controlled her body made Nelia burn, she loved his hands and his head buried in her breasts. She wondered if hers would become similar to Ellana's full breasts when she's going to expect...

A shift in Cullen's position sharpened the angle of his penetration and made her squeal. He now laid like Alistair flat on his back and Nelia felt Ellana behind her move.   
"Let's make it interesting shall we" she said and Nelia almost wringed her neck trying to see, only catching a glimpse of Ellana sucking and spitting on her fingers.

Cullen's legs raised and Nelia returned her attention to him, securing her knees on the edge of the bed and rotating her hips, making him grunt. His face was sweaty and desire awe and anticipation lit up his eyes. When he closed them and bit his scarred lip, Nelia felt a change in her. If possible, he was becoming harder and riding him with her sore cunt became a roller coaster of sensations of delicious pain and unbearable pleasure. She lost it and her fingers digging into Cullen's calves and his abdominals, she came, her insides twisting and throbbing as if her heart had decided to change places and beat closer to her nipples and clitoris.   
Shortly after, Cullen came too in a grunt, his eyelids clenched shut, his beautiful face contorted by the force of his own climax and Nelia's pussy was thoroughly drenched to amounts she had not previously seen... Probably her juices too then, she thought with a snort.

Ellana behind her rose and kissed Nelia's cheek.

"Very good girl." She said. "And very good boy." She added to Cullen moving beside him to caress his brow as the couple disantangled themselves.  
"Thank you, mistress." Cullen whispered so low, Nelia thought she had misheard.

Alistair's familiar arms around her, she let herself fall behind and be settled beneath the warm sheets.

"So, how was it?" He asked.  
"It was wonderful." Nelia answered in a yawn. "Thank you Cullen, Ellana."  
"You are welcome, dearest." Cullen told her, his shining brown eyes warming her heart.   
"I think it did us good." Ellana added, settling on the bed too, expertly wiping cum on the covers with a handkerchief she tucked back into her belt. "Maybe we could come again." she added, looking at Alistair, her eyes smoldering. 

The way Alistair tightened his embrace around Nelia was far from possessive, it was needy and clinging. Nelia chuckled.

"Well, Alistair gifted me with an ex-templar sandwich, who am I to deny him an elven one?" she smirked. 

The company laughed at her joke and in a few minutes, Cullen and Ellana had fallen asleep. 

"Thank you, Alistair." Nelia said.

Alistair kissed her and the couple, blessed with Warden stamina, made love again, softly with very few movements to avoid waking up their guests. Only then did the Fade claim them. 

 


End file.
